Two Worlds
by ChaosBestFriend
Summary: In an Alternate world where western colonies existed. Konoha and the rest of the shinobi world were invaded, force into a different type of government to save their own skin. Naruto is the only shinobi to stick to the old way, however, he finds a way to reverse time, to make sure this world gets a chance at freedom. He must travel to a world where the westerners don't exist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was another cold night. The darkness from the alleys couldn't stop me nor can the sounds of the moon. I was a shadow, evasive, I left everything behind me for this life. It was a life that promised riches beyond imagine and yet, I never got a single coin doing this. I would get coin, I would steal it from mansions, rich people who think walking down the street during noon is a good idea, but no matter what. The coin I steal feel worthless. I did this to help myself cope with the idea that she's gone. Her pink hair flowing in the win, the way she would shudder from my touch. It made my excited just thinking about it.

Her name was Sakura, I never did get her last name.

I was sitting on a railing of a bridge while dangling my feet near the water below. It was a small bridge, mainly built for carriages of important or fragile items. That's why I'm here, to steal it. But also to enjoy the moon. The moon felt so big, so bright that I could stay here and stare at it all day without a single thought in my mind. The moon was my savior and I fought for it. I did. Maybe not as hard as others, but why does the moon shine it's light on the wicked too? When I'm here trying so hard to win it's praise. Is it because I expect gifts in return? To be honest, I think that's what's really wrong with me. Should I be grateful with the minimal light that shines on my skin or should I go look for that light elsewhere.

The sound of a carriage slowly approaches, and I leaped over the bridge to hide underneath. I set up spikes on the road to stop the carriage and I'm in a position to deliver swift death. The carriage drove normally, the man steering had a sheepish look, sipping liquor from his canteen. The horses looked tired, worn from a long trip. The carriage crosses the bridge, and the wheels shred underneath the spikes causing the carriage to shake violently. It shook the old man awake as fear struck his eyes. I jumped as high as I can and threw a knife at his throat to stop any kind of screaming. When he drowned in his blood, I went to the back to check on the goods. There's only a window of time before patrol shows, so I must be quick.

When I flipped the curtains to the side, I was met with a demise that made me frown. Todays carriage isn't a cargo carriage, it's a transport carriage and hiding in the farthest corner was a small girl with frightened eyes. She tried to put her bravest face for me, but I brushed it to the side quickly, "Who are you?" I asked, showing my knife. The girl hesitated to respond so I threw my knife near her face, glazing the side of her cheek as a small line of blood drips to the wooden floor.

"Hyuuga Hanabi." She replied. My eyes widened.

Hyuuga, they're a royal family in Konoha, cousins of the Hokage. It is not normal to find one in a simple carriage, but it seems the whole idea was to shift attackers from attacking it. Which means there has to be a clone coming soon, holding the fake princess. I jumped in the back and grabbed her hand. It was soft, with a certain warmth about it. And with that. We took off.

I never told her where were going and I found a few cottons from the fields to stuff her mouth with. It was unpleasant, especially for a princess. The rules changed long ago, before, a Hokage was voted as the strongest ninja in the village but when westerners arrived, the whole system changed. The westerners had numbers, and surprisingly talented mages that possess magic rivaling anything a chakra user can conjure. It was a brutal war, and eventually, both sides decided on a truce. Konoha and many other villages were destined to fail, but the westerners didn't want to lose more soldiers then they had to.

The truce consisted with several laws and the introduction of democracy. While the idea of voting for your leader pleased the people, it didn't please the current leaders of the shinobi realm. They came to an agreement of monarchy, where the current leader will be king and it's offspring's will be future kings. It can only be denied when there's an unanimous vote to have that leader taken out. It was flawed, since kings can oppose with their power unto the people to have them forced to vote for him. But it was a first step and the westerners were fine with it.

To counter the strength of the king, westerners demanded that each village would hold several royal families, and if all royal families were to gain support and have the king thrown out from his throne. It is possible. However, it's never healthy to have internal problems and as of right now. The royal families allow the king to do whatever they please, but since the king was never a wicked man to begin with, it has been peaceful so far. It's a plan that is destined to ruin the future, and there's only enough time to stop it.

"Unhand me you mongrel." The princess hissed. Her eyes were tired, and her face had better days. It didn't help we were traveling in thick woods. I ignored her and brought her to my base. The truce was way before my time, so the system had matured in a way where princesses actually speak like this, contradicting from princess of the past who wished nothing more but to go back to their normal lives. My base wasn't entirely messy, I kept it clean for the most part but to the standards of royalty, it's appearance must be ghastly.

Her face guaranteed it.

"Sit down." I gestured to a seat, it was an old red, cushioned chair that had some spots ripped open and it's insides sputtering out. She hesitated, but her tired legs gave in and she followed my order. I smiled, "This would be a lot easier if you listen to me like that."

"Silence! Do you not know who I am?" she snapped.

The air slowly went into my lips, and exhaled the same way, "I know." I told her, "I know everything about you. You're a princess of the Hyuuga clan, sister to Hinata, the up and coming head. You're hair is black, clear eyes because of a skill only your family possessed. Your cousin Neji watches over you, was the reason why we left without saying hello."

Hanabi's face twists in disgust, "H-How do you know that much."

I took off my mask, it was charcoaled colored and it was from my late teacher, "Because it's me. Naruto."

Her eyes widened in fascination and confusion, "B-But, you were dead…" she stuttered, "You died with Kakashi. The whole kingdom knows that."

"Please, don't call Konoha a kingdom. It's a village."

"Who cares!" she looked a lot forgiving when she found it was me, but her eyes still held a certain feeling that made me uncomfortable, "Time change. We are not a village anymore, we've never been one. We're a kingdom. We have a king and we towns people. The people need their princess, Naruto, let me go."

I looked at her, bitterly smiling. Her eyes gazed at me, pleadingly, and I found out why it made me so uncomfortable.

"You're not letting me go, aren't you?" Hanabi sighed.

"Not in a long shot." I answered.

* * *

I knew the Hyuuga family personally because I was once part of it. It was a long time ago when my parents died and I was an orphan. Someone inside the family persuaded the head to adopt me, promising that I was filled with rich success, and would be one of the strongest shinobi's around. That is why I was the up and coming head for the Hyuuga, at first, it was a huge disgrace having an outsider inside the family. But doctors from the west promised that my child would bear the same resemblance as the main family. It was around this time Kakashi-sensei took my in as his student. He forbid having me learn the ways of the Hyuuga because I didn't possess the same techniques they did. I had no idea how to control my Chakra, but he taught me everything.

We traveled everywhere together. I barely mixed with the insiders of the house, but gradually, they accepted me and even gave me some respect when I tackled some task people thought were impossible. Of course, I had the aid of Kakashi and it was valuable, but to say I didn't play my part would be disastrously wrong. After a few years, I've learned everything I could learn and I learned it through the way of shinobi. The westerners introduced mecha, a new way of fighting. They used monstrous sized machines that people could climb into maximizing their fully combat abilities. And while it was hard fighting against multiple mecha's, I'm superior one on one.

I remember asking Kakashi why we loss the war and all he could say was their numbers and also because there wasn't a lot of strong shinobi's. For every strong shinobi's the westerners had ten mecha's. There was no way we were going to win. But he also told me that there's a way to reverse things, to travel into another time where the westerners never existed. He told me this with confidence, and whether it sounded crazy or not, I believed him.

We were sent to a mission to look for spare parts around a dangerous area. It was a mission far from home but the task itself isn't difficult. When we arrived, Kakashi told me that the mission giving to them is suicidal, he revealed the whole master plan the council had to kill us and at first I couldn't believe it. We did so much for them. I gave in when he showed me why. The area had drones from westerners who demanded we accepted their culture and government. This part of the shinobi world was covered by enemies, mecha's as far as the eye can see. And while we're supported by their enemies. Not even they could hold them off. There was a military base in the middle of it all and I knew why they send us here.

They wanted us to take it down. Or die trying.

That is when Kakashi asked me if I wanted to do it. It was a mad, crazy, not a single brave soul would step on that land if they had something to give up. At first, I told him no, but like always, he would convince. He told me to let the gods settle it. If we live and complete the mission then it's settled. We are meant to live and our fate here wasn't to die. I argued that him knowing what was happening was already fate explaining we weren't supposed to die and after consideration. He still went in. And of course. I followed.

It was a bloody match but luckily they had no clue we were going to attack. It's not everyday you see two people attack a whole military base. When they spotted us, they sent over a few mech's and one of their diplomats to check if we were wandering souls looking for an army to serve. They were met with our blades and the whole building went into lock down. Kakashi's lightning blade sliced the metal door in half, opening the front gate and he jumped in. I jumped in soon after and created several clones to look for weak sides.

We separated and I took the left side. There were citizens and we did our best to avoid them, however, a few unlucky royalist decided to take arms and they were swiftly cut down. I made sure to create a route and a clone to escort some citizen away. I'm not a murderer when I don't have to be. Some were glad, some sneered before they left but we were victorious.

The fight took days, and we met some unsuspecting mech's a whole lot of times. The base was known to be a safe house for normal soldiers, so some weren't even dressed in their mechanical armor. We managed to knock out a whole barrack without going through the trouble of fighting them at full force. In the end. We won, battle after battle, barely escaping with our lives. One wrong move and we were dead. But luck was on our side and we defeated them all. When all was said and done, battle worn with torn clothing. We stood back to back as our fallen foes perished. It was then when he told me.

"We weren't suppose to die."

And I remember laughing a whole lot after that. Afterward, we climbed the mountain to make our escape before more reinforcements came. The base was destroyed, only way to restore it was to build a brand new base. Our job here was done. But so was our tag team. Kakashi fell to floor and I found he suffered more wounds then he should have. It turned out he concealed it with bandages, but the wounds were fatal. I asked him why, but he would answer, "Find me Naruto, find me." He would repeat it over and over again until I had that damn look of his and his words engraved into my mind. I was left alone but at the very least. I was with him until his final breath. After giving him a proper burial I decided to leave Konoha to find him and some how some way I turned to thievery. And I used the mask Kakashi wore as mark that I was his student.

I still stuck to my old values, not killing citizens, helping the poor when I could because I only really stole from rich people who had too much money to begin with. Everything stayed like this, me searching for Kakashi even though I knew he was dead, stealing from rich nobles and the cycle kept going and going until…

"I'm not letting you go." I told the girl in front of me who was struggling. The girl tried to bite my finger but I merely stepped back and wagged it in front of her, "Don't even think about resisting."

"Or what!" she spat, she felt betrayed. I could tell. I lived with her long enough to know her ways.

"Because I am a young man, and you're a beautiful young girl."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If you piss me off enough, I might give into my young lust and attack you. You don't want to be tarnished before finding a husband, do you?" I answered playfully.

"You wouldn't…" her eyes stared at me with curiosity, frightened.

"But I would." I lowered one of the straps of her dressed and caressed her shoulders, leading my hand a little lower than it ought to be, "Don't test me."

She didn't answer, but I presumed it meant she was willing to listen. I sat down in front of her, her eyes sharper then a hawk yet couldn't pierce my shining armor, "Your a lot different from now. You used to be a lot nicer, and kinder, you helped people. You helped me when I was being bullies, helped me when I was feeling down. What happened to you?"

"Nothing." I answered truthfully, "I'm exactly the same I was when I helped you. The only difference is I'm on another side."

"Which side…Russia? England?"

"My side…and my side needs money. Which means you're money. Do you understand?"

"I don't follow…" she played dumb.

I laughed in front of her face, displaying my power in this little struggle we had, "Then let me tell it to you how it is. You're family is going to give me money in exchange of you and since they have no clue it's me who has you, and I won't harm a single hair on your head, they'll give me the money gladly."

The girl growled, forgetting her place but I allowed it. I know how she is. She's stubborn, "My-OUR family will never give in to terrorist."

I placed my mask back on my face and stood up, facing away from her, "But you said it yourself…the people need their princess."

* * *

A/N: If you like it then review it or I won't continue it - :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The night sky was beautiful, the stars shined ever so carefully but what made it more exciting was the lights just a mile ahead. The search for the missing princess is taking place, and watching it all from here made my heart beat rapidly. I locked Hanabi inside a comfortable room, unluckily, it wasn't sound proof. She kept trying to scream and wail but to no success. We were too isolated and far out for anyone to hear. I just kept thinking about my reunion with the family. There's no way I could get the money sending in some random. They'll kill him in instant. The Hyuuga incorporated both western military tactics and Shinobi's art of war, definitely a formidable opponent and while I'm cautious. I'm also anxious. It's been three years, surely not a long time at all but long enough.

Because Kakashi thought me on the outside, and was limited to only a certain amount of time. I didn't have a lot to do inside the Hyuuga household mainly because no one wanted to work with me. I had chores that required one person, cleaning, picking up stuff from other clans, etc, etc.

That was up until I met Neji, like him, we were both sort of outsiders. His side of the family is in charge with the safety of the clan and even though he's up in the social class, at least, one up on me. It wasn't that far. Because of that reason, it wasn't dishonorable to have him with me, some even thought it was a good idea to have me watched at all times in case I tried something funny, and at first, that was his attention, eventually, he softened up to me and we began to have serious talks.

We talked about everything. Our life, how we can get out of it, he was certain his destiny was to protect Hinabi and Hinata but if he had a choice. He would create his own military group called mercenaries and create a base. He promised to have me in it too as the second man in charge. I would argue that I'm stronger and we would laugh like the little kids we were, debating who had more power.

But we didn't just debated.

We trained.

We would go mornings and night and if Kakashi called off a training day to catch up on his ero ero books, we wouldn't. The blood, sweat and tears that sharpened my abilities was thanks to him. But I did my fair share, when I went AWOL and didn't return to the Hyuuga, I still kept up with them and learned that Neji moved up on the social ladder. His skills and expertise, rivaled against the biggest agencies the westerns could offer and countless of times his abilities would be wanted by multi-millionaire westerners but time and time again he would turn them down.

He believed his soul goal was to protect the Hyuuga's and I wanted to change that. Even if I have to force him to realize it. It's not like helping the Hyuuga is bad or anything but I heard his dream and it was to be a leader of a mercenary group. I would help him accomplish that goal even if he doesn't know what it is.

"Neji…" I whispered, looking at the black skies.

The cries from Hanabi's room died down and I walked back deeper inside to grab a cup of coffee, "You finally asleep?" I knocked twice on her door while holding a white mug. There was a response from inside. It looked like she just tired herself out.

"Naruto. What's your dream?"

"My dream?" I was just thinking about Neji's and she pulled that one out. Did Neji tell her too?

She shuffled around a little, the sound of chains that tied her to her bed rattled, "Yea, I mean, you left Konoha and the Hyuuga to pursue something. You faked your death, you kidnapped me, and you tied me to a bed…what are you after?"

I filled my cup with the dark liquid I learned to enjoy, "A different world?"

"What?" she didn't hear me.

"Nothing. What does it matter anyways. You wouldn't understand."

There was a small silence in the air until I took a sip and she spoke again, "I promise to try…?"

I debated it. It's Hanabi. She's a dangerous foe, and a powerful ally but to tell her what Kakashi told me…it would add more to her arsenal. Right now, I'm known as a hero in Konoha, dying to protect the countless inhabitants of both old shinobi citizens and new western citizens. If I tell her that in another world, westerners don't exist. She can twist my story into a tale that would cripple my legacy. But there's a chance no one would believe her. Hanabi isn't really the type to come up with radical tales, but at the same time she's not paid enough attention by anyone that people know she's actually brutally honest.

I slid my hand to the back of my head, "Ah!" I scream randomly. I really want her in my side but how can I convince her. We never hung out to begin with besides a few glances during family meetings but I always held high regards for her, not because I had to but because I liked her. She was kind, and didn't look down on me like the other folks, she actually tried to talk to me a few times but was scolded by her father, even then, she would attempt to make some type of contact with me.

"I'll tell you…" I finally said and heard more shuffling from the inside. She didn't say anything, "…tomorrow." And then I heard a loud thud on the floor and bitterly smiled. She actually intended to listen to me. That little act of respect to at least what I had to say might change the tides of my fate.

Who knows?

It might be because she wanted every single detail to stab in the back.

Girls. Are they always this complicated? Or is it me?

After I finished my cup I slid on the floor with my back against the walls destroyed by time. The walls had musty feel about it, cobwebs at almost every corner. It's moldy surfaces didn't help either but the place was mostly safe. The room I gave Hanabi was surprisingly well kept which meant someone was here before me. I waited days and nights for someone to come by, hiding beneath the shadows but they have yet to make their appearance. I called this place my own since then.

I didn't want to sleep because I know Neji's tracking abilities is not to be underestimated. He would track a hunts every time and we never went back to the clan empty handed. I repositioned my mask to a more comfortable state, pressing against it so I could feel the materials made from it just for the heck of it. There was a brief silence and then a sound from the outside approaches. I stuck my head a little out of the window to get a better view and notices a group approaching.

Their silk-like body armor looked like a diver suit with metal on it.

"Mechs…" I whispered. It was not enough to kill me but to divert my attention from Hanabi. I went inside her room and found her sleeping soundlessly. I took off her chains and carried her in my arms. Her eyes open hesitantly, "Neji…" she rubbed on her eyes, disabled of her sight.

I grunted, it would be difficult if she knew she was free and being pursued, so I adapted, something I learned from Kakashi when he was alive.

"Yes." I said in a voice that was my best interpretation of how Neji sounded like, "…Go back to sleep, it's still late and you have a big," I paused, I shouldn't have said that, regretting it, I gambled, "meeting for tomorrow."

She didn't answer for a few seconds but when she did. I thanked all the days I spent with Neji in training, "I had the weirdest dream. Naruto was alive and…and don't worry anymore. He looked fine."

Her answer tugged a little on my heart strings but I kept on, walking down the hall until I was on the other side of the building. The group tracking us were quick. They already surrounded the building. To avoid any kind of complication, I jumped. When I landed, I swiftly brought my leg for a quick sweep. The one man checking this area fell and hit his head heard on the rocky floor. I looked at Hanabi and she was back to sleep. I stepped back and stopped. My head hiding beneath the shadows of my hair. Something sharp and pointy, a knife, a kunai for that matter was pressing my back.

"Don't move." A voice instructed me, "Let go of the girl."

I familiarized with the voice almost immediately and it was Neji, the devil himself.

"One step and the girl dies. You understand?" I threatened him.

There was a silence, he was judging my conviction and I knew he would nail it hard that I won't do anything if I didn't interrupt his train of thought, "Get that knife away from me otherwise the girl gets it."

It catches him off guard and he steps back, close enough to block any kind of escape, "You're surrounded you fool, if you let the girl go you can escape with your life." There was a sort of eeriness to her voice and I was taken aback. He pointed his knife to my head and glared, "If you do anything, I'll personally make sure you get hung like a dog."

Geez, Neji, calm down. I wanted to say everything was alright, but he was overcome with emotion and could barely keep his stance. His rock solid defense to keep in a tight corner was slipping but even in a state like this, one wrong move from my side and I'll be dead. He was trembling slightly with the knife he pointed at me, "What do you want!?"

Wait a minute, is he asking for my demands? I thought the Hyuuga don't negotiate with terrorist, but since he's asking…I can easily make do with my ransom right here. I promised Hanabi to give her a chance though…I glanced at her and her face was calm as ever, snoring quietly. I smiled but it was hidden with my mask. I looked up to Neji again, "Why is she so important?"

Neji ignored my question and threw a suitcase I didn't notice until now. It was silver, one of the westerners technology. He then proceeded to kick it open revealing a considerable amount of money, "You're almost making it too easy." I told him, feeling a little disappointed. I really ought to just take the money and go. This is what I wanted. But the sight of Hanabi and the wavering Neji. I just had to know more but I didn't have to ask.

"I already lost a close friend. If it's money you want then have it. I won't risk any more lives then I already had to." His body went silent. His wavering status diminishes and a darker side took place. I really should have took the money when I had the chance because my one percent of leaving alive is gone. I swallowed hard, "I'll take the money."

I lowered Hanabi on the floor, but carefully had my knife to her neck. Neji looked at the knife and recognized it, "Where did you get that?"

I winced a little from my mistake, bringing the suitcase to my side. Now, is not the time to catch up. I took a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground as it exploded with a mist of air. I turned to make a escape until the wildest thing just happened. The girl I placed on the floor, the girl I thought was asleep and the girl I thought I completely fooled is running at me. I shot a stare of surprise, confusion, all sorts of things running through my mind, "Hanabi!" I yelled with the intention of just hitting her.

Her face was looking straight ahead but she was not running to stop me. She was running with me.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily…" she managed a smile which extended to my face. I nodded happily as I left with her, deeper into the darkness. It looks like I just obtained a powerful ally.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. I love sharing my work which is the reason I love hearing feedback. It makes me a better writer and I can't be more grateful, thanks a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After several long minutes of walking, I felt the urge to ask, "Why did you follow me?" I glance behind me and found her expressionless. Not a single thought could waver her thinking process, let alone her decision to up and leave the clan. I want to know so I pressed on, valiantly poking the side of her arm until she annoyingly glares, "I did it because you're part of the family too. We don't leave our own, we bring them back."

I bitterly smile, how sweet and innocent is the world she lived in. Her role of a princess diminishes into nothing when she decided to travel with me. I ought to let her know, but it's a lot more fun to have her discover it by herself.

I traveled the night by myself for three years. I know a thing or two about positioning. There's an underground tunnel thieves and wanted fugitives go through but I didn't want her to know so I made it seem like we are walking around aimlessly. I could tell she wants to find out where we're going but she's being quiet and stubborn to show her defiance to the nature of things around her. It's like watching a baby bird step into unknown territory, but like a hawk, I watch over her sharply to make sure she doesn't make any foolish mistakes. Hanabi is not clumsy, she's a fast learner and incredibly open minded but the world she's in isn't like the one she's experience all her life. There's certain rules that must be followed and it's up to her to follow it.

Even though I know she's stubborn.

"You're not supposed to eat that…" I say, gazing at her hands, inside it were berries she picked from a bush while we were walking. Her face turns bright red while she drops the berries on the floor, looking as innocent as possible, "I saw that…there's no use hiding it. If you want to know why I can tell you."

"Shut up." She snaps, "I don't have anything. See?" she opens her hands wide even though I can see a purplish dark color engraved in her palms. I don't bother to say anything, proving her wrong only helps when she starts to accept it. We skip pass a river and head deeper into the woods. We decided a while back that going in the woods would be the best solution with our problem and that problem being Neji, an overprotective family member. He seen my knife so he must know I at least have something that belonged to my dead self in the village. I meant to trade the knife for a better one but the past is catching up and having it around might come in handy.

"So, care to explain what kept you from coming back all these years?" asks Hanabi, staring at me dead in the eyes while I set up camp. She's a princess, she known nothing about setting camp that's why I'm reluctantly doing it by myself. It's not because I hate doing it by myself but to have someone do nothing is rude in a way. Kakashi taught me that if a partner is useless at preparing a meal, fixing up for a good nights rest or has low morale, dropping them would be the best option but Hanabi's good at one things. She's a princess, yet to know the hardships of the world but the girls a textbook fighter in both western and shinobi arts. The Hyuuga are careful when teaching their bloodline and she knows a thing or two about her eyes. I've yet to seen them in action, even Neji refused to use it when we were training together.

"Maybe, maybe not, who knows. If I trust you enough I'll tell you everything I've been doing." I reply casually. Her hand swings for my head but I duck, grinning, I toss my fist to counter but she easily sways to the side, dodging it by an inch. The girl is feisty, the only reason I know she's going to attack is because I know her. She's really sworn to her word so when someone fails to complete there's, she can become a little heated, "You told me specifically that you're going to tell me everything tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is such a big word…" I tease, her hand finds my face but I didn't budge. It's time to teach her the difference of our skills. My body evaporates into thin air, disappearing as she covers her mouth, coughing madly, because of the smoke. Her eyes water as the real me sneaks behind her and taps her shoulder. I'm so used to the poison in the air it barely effects me. Not in a way that I'm immune, but effects such as teary eyes, hard to breath and sore throat don't happen. I cock my fist backwards like a machine and launched it at full speed, not enough to kill her but to teach her. When my fist made contact I was sure I won until the smoke cleared and my fist was in her hand.

"Cheap tricks!" she sweeps at my legs but I jump quickly, forcing my legs to move to her head.

She steps back and grabs my attacking left foot, uses the momentum of my kick to throws me at the side. I could feel my body swishing in the air, at the last second, my vision catches to a tree and I could see where she intends to throw me at. I roll my body into position so my feet could hit the tree, when it made impact, I use my chakra to embrace the impact. I then stand on the trunk of the tree, lopsided, it's impossible for a normal human being, but I wasn't trained to be a normal human being. My chakra held me to the surface of the wood, as I contemplated how strong she's gotten. I expected to win with that 'cheap trick' of using my clone as bait, but she didn't fall for it. I'm sure the technique isn't used by normal shinobi's and isn't being taught, so she had no experience with the move.

If there's one thing I learned from the Hyuuga, it's that they create bonds through their fist.

I hear the whistling of the wind and look up, finding her rushing at me in full speed. That's when I catch a glimpse of her eyes, veins struck out at all sides making it look painfully tense. This must be from their bloodline!

I maneuver to the side as she crashes into the tree, breaking the thing in half. It was until the smoke had cleared that I find another interesting thing about her. The light blue chakra oozed from her fingers, and I figured out the tree wasn't broken in half. It was sliced in half. She manipulated her chakra like a knife. I immediately summon more clones, serious this time, "You've grown. You're actually a deadly opponent."

She wipes the blood from her lips, I must've hit her with my kick when she tossed me in the air. I'm surprise she's not out-cold. I charge at her with every clone can summon and she prepares herself in her battling stance. I scream at the top of my lungs, a blue orb appearing in my fingers as clones crash into her like a stampede. Her hands moving as fast as light, hitting each clone as a poisonous dust of smoke puffs into the air, "RASENGAN!"

There was no clear winner. The girl managed to stop my Rasengan at the last moment but immediately crashed to the ground. It didn't take long for me to fall after her in exhaustion. At this point, we're both on the muddy floor with our chest heaving. I raise my left hand which is the closest to her and she mimics my movements with her right, "You're really strong." I laugh, hurting my sides unintentionally. I lay my head to the side to see her as she embraces my hand with hers, I find her eyes staring into mine as she whispers the words with tears in her eyes, "It's nice to have you back, Naruto…"

After that fight, any thoughts that she'll be a weaker link in this trip blew from my mind. We went to bed in separate tents until it was morning where we woke up in the middle of the day, "Did we overslept?" asks Hanabi as she crawls out of her cave with her arms desperately rubbing her eyes awake, "No. It's the Solar eclipse." We both move our eyes to the sky, the sun dark as night with the moon surrounding it, "I wonder if it's like that in America." Hanabi leans her head against a large tree branch, pondering, "Hinata went to America. Did you know that?"

My eyes widen, I was never close to her but I was surprised, "What for?" I ask, her eyes strayed from me as she comes up with a decent answer, "To look for a suitor."

There's nothing wrong with that. Hanabi would do a fine job being a wife, that much I know, she's a really nice person with a shy personality, I've met criminals from the western world and most of them prefer that type of woman. Hanabi shoots a glance at me, expecting more of a reaction, "You're not mad?"

"Of course not…why would I be?" I look at her unsure. Her eyes wander around a bit until she finally admits, "Neji said you had thing with her and that I should back off…" her voice trails and her face turns red, "…from the chicken that was cooking. Are you hungry? I'm hungry."

"I don't know where you're getting at with this…" I look at her suspiciously, she tries to play it off with her fidgeting but I know she's hiding something from me, "Is the Hyuuga clan going to be own by some westerner?"

Her face sighs in relief after my words, but she held a little disappointment in her eyes, "No, I'm next in charge if Hanata goes and marries off to another man. That's how westerners believe it should work and the clan only agreed to it because it was written in paper."

"Written in paper?" I have no clue what western tradition is like but I care very little to continue, "Who cares? You already said food and you know I'm hungry." We left camp to the nearest tea shop in a village near by.

The villages are against western invasion with their policies because they live a simple life. In the world of western civilization, small villages like theirs don't exist and it's already been taken into action that some villages converted into small cities. That way it would be more productive and helps stabilizes the government. This village is a protectorate of Konoha, so if ever was it to come to harm then Konoha would need to step up and protect it. If it fails to protect it's village then the westerns are allowed to step in and convert the village into a small city where it would be taxed and all fundings would go to the Mech's organization to create more diabolical machines.

Because of this, small villages tend to hide wanted criminals without a single word to any traveling bounty hunter. It's the only reason why I resulted in thievery, I prefer hunting down fugitives but there's very little information going around about their whereabouts. The village feels so strongly about this that not even a large sum of money can get them to squeak. I had the chance to give torture but it wouldn't help anything. That's why I steal from the rich now.

It's not fair to the rich, but I care very little of them and tend to leave them out of my list in people I should help. Most deserve a little pain in their pockets considering they make money off human trafficking, which is really becoming a problem.

"Two cups of ramen please!" I delightfully pass to the waiter ahead of me. He's dress in some kind of outfit that resembles what the westerners wear. If there's a more neutral side of things it would be business owners, since the invasion of the west, the shinobi realm became a tourist attraction for people to come stare at us savages. It's one of the most degrading things we were force to accept during the treaty. However, people from the other world don't like being served by savages, that is why business owners make them wear western clothes to make them look more civilized.

After several minutes, the man returns with two big bowls of ramen, holding all kinds of delectables. Our starving stomachs dig in with no time to chat. When we finish, we tossed our bowls to the side and paid the bill. I had enough money saved from my recent thievery but I'm running short. I have to resupply on more weapons too so I have to find another job quick. We walk through the village and find that people are really happy, smiling as they rush pass us.

"Is there a festival?" Hanabi's eyes brighten. It's the first time I've seen her genuinely happy in a while. There's a crowd in front of us, that's for sure. We walk among the swarms of people and realize it's not as happy as a festival, but darker then a funeral. Standing on top of a wooden floor, hand created, was a man with a mask that resembled mine almost too perfectly. Around his neck is a noose, something adopted from the westerners. His eyes was staring into a black book, and holding on the book are his hands, bound by a thick rope. He look perfectly calm as a man dress in full black walks on top of the stands.

"This is a public execution." Hanabi hid her eyes in her hands. I pull it down for her to see, she has to witness it. It's for her own good, she's strong but she needs to witness death, that's the only way for her to get stronger and get pass that line. After a few people move around a bit, we find ourselves in the middle of the pack. Something about this man looks familiar. I took a good long look until I finally realize. It's been three long years since I last seen him, it's bewildering I didn't figure it out already.

Hanabi whispers to my ear urgently, "T-That's Kakashi!"

A/N: Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the feedback guys. I know I'm going to sound like a review whore XD, but let's try and get 3+ reviews so I can stop procrastinating.


End file.
